Pure Hermione
by bkem57
Summary: What happens when Hermione get a letter from a complete stranger and finds out she is a pureblood more pure than Draco.
1. Chapter 1

The train was ready for departure, Hermione was really excited. This was the first time in a very long time that she could visit her parents in a vacation. It was the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

" Harry, Ron hurry up we need to reach the train" Hermione said as she held one of her two trunks and at the same time tried to balance her cat, Crookshanks in her arm. " thank god for magic is allowed to use now" she thought as her last trunk was levitating beside her. Normally magic was not allowed to use before you were seventeen though Hermione was allowed as she had been given her timeturner in her third year to manage her classes, Dumbledore had also given her a card which looked like a drivers license, but in the magic world was a license for doing magic even though she was 15 and soon 16.

" Hermione calm down the train is still standing on the platform" Ron said and glared slightly at the female member of the golden trio, he could not believe that she was allowed to do magic when she was a muggleborn while he as a pureblood was not allowed.

" I actually have to agree with Ron, Hermione" Harry said as he took his best friend's side.

Hermione shaked her head slightly before she hurried of and found her own compartment " let the boys be late, it's their fault if they are late because then they have to stay at the school" she thought.

After a while the train started moving and hermione had not seen any signs of Harry or Ron so she went outside the compartment to see if she could find them, though at the same time she had her bag of clothes with her so that she could change out of her wizarding clothes.

" look who is here guys, it's the mudblood" a voice sneered. Hermione did not even need to turn around to know it was Draco Malfoy.  
" oh go bugger someone else Malfoy I'm not in the mood.. By the way have you seen Harry and Ron since you are so happy with watching us" Hermione spat back.  
" as a matter of fact yes I have .. They are in the compartments on the start of the train together with female Weasley and Longbottom" Draco answered and he had something that looked like pity in his eyes but it disappeared quickly as he added " and you were not allowed to join them as you are a patetic mudblood"

Hermione only took a deep beath and went changing, at least now she knew where Harry and Ron were.  
When they came to platform 9 3/4 she walked straight to her parents not saying a word to either of them. Once she was in her room she sat her bags down together with Crookshanks and sat down by her desk as she wanted to read a bit on next years textbooks.

A knocking sound on her window stopped Hermione's concentration. She turned her head towards the sound and saw a black owl she did not recognise and it had a letter in its beck. She went slowly off the chair that was by her desk and opened the window, the owl merely let go of the letter so it fell to her floor before it flew away.

Hermione picked it up " strange it does not stand who it's from" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked at the letter again, wondering who it was who had sent the letter as she had not recognised the owl.  
She took a deep breath and opened the letter. The message was very short and had been done like they do in old crime movies.

-your not who you think you are, all will soon be explained

Sincerely one who wants you well -

" that was a strange letter indeed" hermione said and looked at the letter again, she knew that who ever had written it had used magical magazines as the letters kept moving.

" hermione dear come down please there is a small hobbit here " her mom, Helena said

Hermione frowned " hobbits here ?" She thought and went down to the living room, the letter was tucked in her pocket. It was no hobbit it was a Gringotts goblin.

" miss Hermione " the goblin said  
" yes.. What is the matter ?" Hermione asked

The goblin took out a key and a green card " I'm Trinon And work for the more proper witches and wizards and I was instructed by one of my clients that you were to have this key, though I did not get any further information though I would really want to know how a muggleborn like you could get access to this vault" the goblin said.

Hermione knew what he meant, he was a goblin for the more pureblooded families, she accepted the key and the green card as she understood nothing more than the goblin but she did not want it to know that.

" thank you I've been expecting this" she said sternly as if she had waited very long for it. Once the goblin disappeared she took a look at the card. In silver writing it stood : once the school shopping is starting again, go to this vault and take as much money as you want I assure you that it will not get empty there is also a big book there I want you to take with you . Sincerely Severus Snape.  
Ps: I'm writing this letter for a friend as its his vault your going to enter. See you in school.

" what is happening with the world, Snape is being.. Polite" Hermione mused.

AN:/ Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

With the key in her hand she went to London, and then to Diagon Alley.

Gringotts was as marvoulus as ever and she was still in awe each time she saw the white building. She walked inside and showed the key to one of the workers " take me to vault 1000 please" she said.

" is this your key miss?" The goblin asked as he looked down at her from his high chair. " yes if you don't believe me then here, Trinon gave them to me" Hermione said and showed him the green card.

" mudblood what are you doing in the pureblood vaults?" Draco asked a frown was on his face. He knew that the vaults numbered from 400 and up were for the richest and purest families in the whole of the wizarding world. And 1000 was the highest and most protected vault wizarding Britain had ever known. Though he did not know who owned the vault but he was going to ask his father later today.

" it's mine Malfoy" hermione said simply and walked with the goblin towards the goblin carts.

Soon she was in the vault and took the book before she took more than one thousand galleons into her purse which had no bottom thanks to an enlarging spell.

Once she got out of the bank she bought everything she needed before she went to the bank again and switched from wizarding money to muggle money. She then went to the richest part of London and bought new clothes.

-  
It was a new year, Harry and the rest was starting their sixth year in their magical education.

" come on Ron" he said and went inside the train, they had been at the burrow over the break and they had both gotten girlfriends, Harry had Ginny and Ron had Lavender. They sat down in the compartment along with their girlfriends.  
" hey look on that hot babe" Ron said which earned him a glare from Lavender. Onto the platform came a girl with hair so brown it almost looked black , and with a tight fitting green skirt and a black top along with sliver heels and a golden necklace.

" hey babe" Draco said and gave his most charming smile. He thought this was a new student.  
" Malfoy what is the matter with you?" A voice Draco knew so well said.

" GRANGER?" Draco practically screamed so all heads turned to see the now changed gryffindor girl.

Hermione only gave a Malfoy like smirk and went to an empty compartment as she had seen Ron and Harry and knew why they had not contacted her.

Draco sat down with the rest of his friends in shock, he was even more shocked as he opened the letter he had gotten from his father which told him that the vault Hermione had visited that day belonged to Voldemort.

AN:/ Please review. In this story Voldemort is a Pureblood


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat down and looked out of the window, she thought about how Snape had been so polite in that letter. She also had not found out who it was that owner the vault she had gotten the money to buy everything she had wanted.

" oh wait maybe the book can help me" she thought.

Hermione pulled out the book and saw on the cover, it looked like a normal library book or it had one difference, there was a crest on the cover, meaning that whoever had that vault was the owner of this crest, as she saw the crest she felt like she had seen it before but she could not remember where.

Since she still was curious she opened the book and started to read it.

\- Amelia De Burquay went to Hogwarts from 1937- 1943 together with Tom Marvelo Riddle and they married shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Two years later the first wizarding world war started and they went into hiding. They got a child in 1980-

Hermione frowned so it had been voldemorts personal vault she had been to, had it been Dumbledore who had asked Snape to write the note?

As she was about to open the book to read again, the train stopped.  
Hermione walked out and went to the school, she was met by Snape.

" professor Snape what's the matter?" She asked and raised her eyebrows.

" come with me.. Dumbledore wants to talk with you" Snape said and gave something which looked like a smile.

Hermione followed after her professor and soon got to Dumbledore.

" ah Hermione it seems that you are not a muggleborn but indeed a pureblood so I have no other choice but to resort you" he said as he placed the sorting hat on her head.

Hermione was in shock, he had waited till sixth year by telling her that she in reality was a pureblood. It was also a shock that she was sorted into…

AN:/ Please review


	5. Chapter 5

"Slytherin" shouted the hat

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, all the trust she had ever had for that man disappeared, oh how she wanted to believe that he knew as little as she did. But she could see in his eyes that he had known. All the time.

" Hermione dear do you perhaps know who your mom is" Dumbledore asked, looking so innocent as it was possible to look.

Hermione was about to answer as she felt a strange feeling in her head, like if someone was trying to get into her mind. She quickly got up her mind shields and for good measure started to sing a children song in her head called Winnie the Pooh.

She looked around and saw that Snape looked rather irritated, and it was not her he looked on. It was Dumbledore.

" headmaster if you please would let me take miss Granger to her new house " Snape drawled.

" of course Severus I would let you do that, I only need to know Hermione's new last name" Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at her headmaster " as soon as I know I will consider telling you, though I like my name so lets just keep it Granger ok?" She said.

" ah ok sure, Severus you can take her to her new house" Dumbledore said. He looked like a child being rejected getting candy.

As Hermione walked with Snape towards her new house she started to think, it was true what she had said to Dumbledore. She did not know her last name but she had her suspicions.

" here we are Hermione, the password for this week is Pureblood.. And it will change every week so be prepared and read the bulletin board which hangs just beside the entrance here" Snape said in a friendly tone.

Hermione looked up from the floor and realised two things, one the portrait was a cute white puppy, with sparkling blue eyes. And two she had not for the first time in her life paid attention to where she had walked.

" professor.. Why do you change the passwords every week when Hogwarts a history clearly states that the passwords are changed every month" Hermione asked as they walked inside the common room.

It was just as Harry and Ron had described it. But strangely enough Hermione felt at home. It was luxurious and it felt slightly cozy too once you took a look at the green fire burning brightly.

" I will leave you here Hermione and if there is anything at all do come and see me, my office is just here" Snape said and pointed towards a small door just beside the fireplace.

" thank you professor but where can I find my dorm?" Hermione asked.

" oh sorry.. I guess this is new to all of us, just go up the staircase and to the right" he said.

Hermione gave him a short nod and walked where he had said she was supposed to and soon found her room, she noticed that each and every student had their own room, and once she opened her room. She saw the standard four poster bed only with green and silver sheets instead of red and gold.

Though the thing two things that caught her attention was firstly the huge bookcase with all of her books, including some extra books and that all of her belongings had placed itself where she usually would have them at home. And the second thing she noticed was another letter. Together with a black raven.

Hermione walked towards the raven and saw it was still standing, she opened the letter.

Dear Hermione.

I heard from Severus a few minutes ago that you were transferred to Slytherin. And me and your dad is very proud of you.. I guess you probably wonder why the raven doesn't look like he want a reply from you and that is because he is yours. His name is Archimedes and I hope you like him.

Love mom

Ps: enclosed in this letter is a shrunken cage for Archimedes.

Hermione frowned and looked at the letter again, it was not her moms handwriting, not that they sent letters anyway, that could only mean that the letter was from her real mom. But who was she.

AN:/ Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

( authors note: this chapter is written in Hermione's mom's point of view meaning that I'm writing a bit from her hogwarts days before I start on the current situation, hope you all like it and do review as it encourages me to actually take time to make these chapters and the story)

Amelia De Burquy sighted, she was in her sixth year in Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amelia and her family had moved from France when Amelia only was two because of the muggles had started to believe in witchcraft but in a bad way and started burning children or animals proclaiming they were wizards or witches.

" Amelia can you hurry it's a book.. We are in a bookstore it's not a jewlery nor are we in a jewlery shop either" a male voice said. Amelia turned to see her boyfriend since third year. Tom Riddle.

" oh sush you would have used just as much time as me or even more had it not been that you are in slytherin..sometimes I don't understand how you got there either" Amelia said and stuck her tongue out before she kissed his cheek and took the book she had chosen towards the encounter.

" not only that I have the meeting too you know.. It's bloody important besides your a Ravenclaw.. Which reminds me do you want to come with me to the meeting and help me and the others to create some spells and then you and I go for a dinner together in that muggle place you love so much " Tom said and smiled slightly.

Tom riddle hated muggles and Amelia knew that very well and even tough she hated them too the two of them could not deny that the filth was good for one thing, making delicious cakes and something they did not have in the wizarding world called Pizza.  
The resturante She liked was a place called Torilinos.

Amelia nodded " sure I can do that" she said as she accepted the book from the store keeper.

-  
As soon as it got dark Amelia sneaked out of the Ravenclaw tower and went down to the slytherin area, she whispered the password and walked inside she was met by several voices saying hello to her.  
Even though Amelia was a ravenclaw she was still accepted as one of them...

Tom looked at his girlfriend proudly " ok now we need a new spell or actually we need two and I also have found something that can show who we are and allow the ones with the mark to communicate with us or appearate me or my fianc to where you are though that is only to be used in serious danger.

Amelia had her books ready and was going to tell about the two spells she had wanted them to use as she heard his words fianc  
" Tom what is going on ?" She asked and looked at him  
Tom went down on one knee " do you want to promise that the only one you want to marry after we graduate is me?" Tom asked.

Amelia looked at him in shock, first at him then her gaze went to the ring before returning to look at him " yes I would love too" she said and kissed his lips.

Tom grinned and put the ring on her finger " now about those spells" he said  
Amelia laughed softly " always a charmer and always onto the real deal huh" she whispered into his ear before turning to the others. " I have the spells here" she said and pointed to a list " the first one is called morsmordre and will not murder your moms but it will show the mark my fianc have created, onto the sky in green smoke . The second one will carve the mark onto your skin making it look like a tattoo so that we don't get caught for anything " she said and smiled.

" awsome though don't you have.. I don't know any torture spells ?" A girl with jet black curly hair asked, the girls name was Bellatrix and her eyes shone when she asked about the torture spells.

" as a matter of fact I do, me and Severus worked with a spell which will slice up a person and make internal bleeding which will look like wounds and they can't be healed unless you use the counter curse we also created. The spell is sectemusempra and the counter curse is vulnera sentur and you need to repeat that three times, first to make the blood return, a second time to make the wounds heal and a third time to make the wounds disappear " Amelia said " and me and my fianc created a spell together which only causes pain as if you get hit by a dagger several times and it's called crusio" she added

( time skip )

It had been a year since they graduated from Hogwarts. Amelia looked at her housebond as he played with their little two year old daughter.  
A large crack could be heard as Snape had appearated into the small house " my lord the war is getting closer and the potter family have talked with the order and they want to dispose of you and your family" he said

" Tom we need to hide " Amelia said and looked from him and her daughter to Snape.  
" yes dear I just need to do something first" Tom said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead causing her to giggle and then he kissed his wife on her lips " I will notify you through the mark when I'm in safety" he said and appearated away.

That night he killed the potter family and as he stood there ready to kill Harry Potter he got reminded that he too had a child so the only thing he did was making a scar on his head with a cutting spell before he healed it slightly so it looked like a scar. He then walked out and put the house in flames. He was sure the boys crying would notify someone before the boy died.

He then appearated away and sent Amelia a notify when he had arrived in a small cottage in Ireland.

Amelia smiled as she had gotten the notify, she kissed her daughter before looking over at Snape " hide her please and take good care of her" she said and laid the baby in snapes arms before she muttered a spell to change the girls apperance and it would not be changed back again before after one week into her sixth year.

" goodbye Hermione we will always love you" Amelia said before she appearated away to her housebond.

Snape smiled as he looked after Hermione's parents and as soon as they had left he appearated to a muggle family close to Amelia's favourite resturante. He then knocked on a door to a family called the Grangers.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter woke up covered in sweat. He had a nightmare again about Voldemort, he had killed his parents so he wanted to kill him. Fair was fair wasn't it.

" what's the matter Harry ?" Ginny asked and looked at him  
" nightmare " Harry answered and kissed her lips.

Ginny sat up " do you know where hermione is ? " she asked

Harry shaked his head. Ron who had just woke up looked at them " who cares?" He said

-

Soon it was time for breakfast, Hermione sat down by the Slytherin table. It was a shock for everyone in the hall except for Snape Dumbledore and Hermione herself.

" granger aren't you sitting by the wrong table?" Blaise asked curiously.

" I got resorted yesterday " Hermione said and looked at him.

Blaise looked at her " ok" he said and shrugged. He knew that this was some hell of an explaining both Hermione and Snape had to give the whole of slytherin house an explanation.

" Hermione your a huge traitor !" Ron shouted.

Hermione got scared at how quick the whole gryffindor house turned their back against her. Even Ginny.

She got up and ran away and down to the slytherin common room, she was very glad that she had gotten Snape to tell her the directions.

She sat down and started to write a letter.

Dear mom

I don't know who you are..or who dad is for that matter. But I do need to meet you, my whole world is falling apart I don't know who I am anymore please I need to meet one of you, I'm available in the weekend that's coming because its hogsmead weekend.. Can we meet in the three broomsticks ?

Love Hermione

Hermione then took the letter and sent it with Archimedes.

After a while her black raven returned with a letter that contained a simple reply.

We meet you there at 13:00  
Love A and T

" who is A and T ?" Hermione muttered


	8. Chapter 8

Soon the slytherins gathered in the common room " you better have an explanation Granger.. Why are you here " Draco sneered.

" the hat sorted me here once dumbledore told me I was a pureblood hence why I was in that vault that day Draco" Hermione said, she decided to let begones be begones and actually try to befriend the blond boy.

" which vault then.. Oh let me guess 400" Pansy said and looked at Hermione.

" no Pansy.. Gra.. Hermione was in vault 1000 now how the hell did you get the key ? " Draco said before Hermione herself got to speak.

" I can answer that" Snape said as he entered from his study " she got the key from me because I was ordered from him to give it to her for reasons I believe she soon will find out" he said

Blaise looked from his housemates to Snape and then to Hermione, and decided he wanted to welcome her properly as it was not easy to become a slytherin after five years of being a gryffindor.

" welcome to slytherin Hermione, in here we have each others backs unlike the other houses which I'm sure you just realised " blaise said and referred to the happening in the Great Hall.

" thanks Blaise" hermione muttered

" yeah welcome hermione " Draco said without the sneer this time.

-  
Soon it was Hogsmeade weekend and people were excited to go and now Hermione had a reason to be glad to, as she was finally meeting her parents.

As soon as the clock struck 13:00 she stood on the spot she had discussed with her mother. The clock ticked and soon it had gone five minutes and no one was there, Hermione believed that she had been tricked.

" I guess Draco is laughing now" she thought bitterly and was about to go when someone touched her shoulder.

Hermione turned only to see a really old lady " follow me" was all the lady said. Hermione raised her eyebrows but decided to follow her, after all maybe she knew where her parents were.

The old woman lead her to the outskirts of town where there was not many people. It was an apperation point.

" why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked and looked around for the old lady but found non, instead she saw a beautiful woman.

" Hermione I'm your mother" Amelia said and smiled, tears were forming in her eyes as she finally saw her daughter again " oh silly me you are probably wondering why we are here and not in our planned spot, you see my housebound, your father. Had some things he had to do so be will arrive in a few minutes" she added.

Hermione was shocked the woman was beautiful with black hair, and brown eyes just like hers. There were no doubt that she was this woman's child. But still she did not see much resemblance.

" how come I don't look more like you? And why did you give me away" Hermione asked quietly

" we had too, please do understand it was under the war and we needed you to be safe so we had no other choice than too let you go even if we wanted you to be with us and your still under the concealment charm I placed upon you.. It will disappear tomorrow morning" Amelia explained

Soon Hermione heard a crack from someone apperating.

" Hello Hermione" a voice said.

" Hermione meet your father " Amelia said.

Hermione turned only to see that her father was...


	9. Chapter 9

Voldemort. She fainted.

" Tom do you have to wear that hideous disguise again ? Can't you be yourself?" Amelia asked as she looked at the figure the wizarding world knew as Voldemort.

Tom chuckled slightly and made the charm go away so he looked like his real self, he had black hair and green eyes and tanned skin " sorry I could not resist my dear" he said and kissed his wife.

* * *

Hermione woke up after a while " I don't believe any of you before I can see proof in a pensive " she said stubbornly and crossed her arms.

" why is she like you on this point" Amelia asked her housebond

" it's the Riddle way we never trust anyone before we can either see it or read it" Tom answered.

Both adults took their wands to their heads and pulled out a white strand of memory each.  
They put it in two separate vials and gave them to her.

" if there is anything darling just tell me " Tom said and smiled at his daughter.

Hermione nodded slightly and appearated away and sneaked into snapes office to use his private pensive.

" why is it that she is acting like you now ?" Tom asked as he looked at his wife before he added " ten galleons that she goes into Severus's office "

Soon Amelia got an owl from Snape telling that their daughter had done exactly that.

* * *

" granger why are you even in slytherin you don't fit in here" Draco drawled as he saw the girl in the slytherin common room.

Hermione smirked slightly " oh but I do" she answered.

That made Draco see red, snapping his fingers Crab and Goyle appeared from what seemed like no where and held Hermione while Draco punched her. Hermione tried to get loose but it was not possible " oh your so getting down for this Draco.. Because I'm a Riddle " she thought

AN/: Please Review


End file.
